Babysitter
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: It looks like Tas is about to taste the craziness of Kit. When they somehow get teleported, it's up to him to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the bathroom and sighed.

"I wish I hadn't eaten all of those cupcakes." I said. I sat on my couch and turned on the TV with my remote. Right at that moment, there was a large bang on the door. I quickly dashed to it and opened it. "Oh, hey."

"G'day, mate!" Said a rabbit with the Australian accent. "Happy birthday to you!" He gave me a box.

"Thanks." I said as I unwrapped it with one hand. When I opened the flap, I saw a cheese cake. "You guys know me so well." I threw the cheese cake at a corner that has about 50 cheese cakes. "Come on in."

We sat on the couch. "Mate, Griz and I have to go to the arctic part of ToonTown to defend the North Pole. Take care of Kit, will ya?" Karot explained.

"Sure, she's not as crazy as my friend's dad's relative's cousin's daughter's neighbor's neighbor." I said in one breath.

"Then you haven't lived with her." Karot said. This can't be good. The door opened and Kit showed up with her luggage.

"Hiya, Tas." She said as she shut the door. "Happy birthday."

"Good luck, mate." Karot said quietly as he patted my arm and got up. "Goodbye, Kit." Karot opened the door and left. The wind from the open window blew into the house and blew the door shut. I grabbed a piece of paper, rolled it up into a ball, then threw it at the wood that was holding the window up. The window slammed onto the sill and it smashed the wood into pieces.

"Karot said you will be taking care of me, right?" Kit asked.

"Yup, make yourself at home." I said.

"If I were to do that, it would take an iguana, a pet mouse, and a cute pet dog, who I brought by the way." Kit said as she unlocked three cages I haven't noticed. An iguana, a tiny mouse, and a small dog walked out of the cages.

"This should be interesting." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh, Kit has been impossible to live with. Her pet iguana has been whacking me with its tongue. The mouse and the dog was okay, except it kept crapping on the floor. When I go to sleep, since Kit's bed was in front of mine, boy, her snoring was so loud that you could hear it up to 10 miles away. **Dude, don't exaggerate that much.**

"Whoa! Who the heck are you?" I asked quietly. **Your subconscious. Or the author of this story. **"Oh, why didn't you start talking 19 stories ago?"** I didn't feel like to.** "Is it because you just found out how?"

"Tas, who are you talking to?" Kit asked, rubbing her eyes while holding her teddy bear. I didn't move anything except my eyes, which was watching her.

"Uh, no one." I said nervously without moving anything but my mouth.

"Al-*yawn*-right." Kit said tiredly. She went inside the bathroom. Oh and about her snoring, it was loud, but not as loud as a concert or something. I then heard something explode. "Tas! I think I squeezed your toothpaste tube too hard." Kit yelled. I sighed, then did a face palm. I opened the door and saw kit covered in ashes. How did she do that? I went to her and pushed her gently aside. I looked in the cabinets and found a machine that squeezes toothpaste automatically. I set it up for her and went out of the bathroom.

.

I was watching TV in boredom until a blue portal appeared at the wall in front of me.

"Can't a mouse have his peace?" I asked myself. "Kit, do you want be in another madcap adventure?" I asked. Kit zoomed right next to me.

"Sure." She said. Author, why did you have to make this 16 year old girl have a mind of a 2nd grader with an IQ of 100? Hello? Really? Ugh. I grabbed Kit's arm and dashed towards the portal. But instead, I tripped over the TV and fell into the portal along with Kit.

.

I landed face first onto the ground. "Ow." I said while rubbing my snout. Kit got up faster than I did. We looked around. The sky was black and in front of me was a huge mansion. I felt a tug on my arm.

"C'mon, Tas! Let's go see that castle!" Kit begged.

"Alright, but you're holding my arm." I said. I remember the last time I haven't done that. She got into some nasty trouble but I got her out of it. She nearly died, though. She choked on milk.

_Some Weirdo's POV_

"Huh?" I wondered.

"What's wrong, my dear mother?" My son asked.

"It feels like someone is going to break and enter the emp- I mean, the mansion." I answered.

"That's ridiculous, mother, this place has a high amount of security." My son said. Just then, a loud noise was heard.

"I'll go see who is making a huge racket." I said, grabbing my sword.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hel-"

"Hey, no cursing!" I yelled at Kit.

"You say 'crap' a lot." Kit said.

"Yeah, but it's not a curse." I told her. We were in a huge black room with three stairs on each side. One at the right corner, another in the middle, and finally at the left corner. I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me into a dark corner.

"Whoa!" Kit screamed.

"Shh... I'm Coral The Dog." Said a dog that looked kind of yellow. "I'm here to capture a lady who stole this mansion."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in planet Earth during the medieval times. Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys." Explained Coral.

"How did we get here?" I inquired.

"I don't know, all I remember is a huge blue portal appearing in my house and I got sucked into it." Coral answered.

"Shall we go?" I asked, pointing at one of the staircases.

"We shall. But one of the staircases is the right one. If we don't go to the right one, we'll burn until we turn into ashes." Said Coral.

"How do you know?" Kit asked.

"I saw a burglar barge in. He took the one in the left and fire blew out of the staircase." Coral told us.

"That rules out the left one." I said. Kit pulled me close.

"Should we trust him?" She whispered.

"I guess, he told us information that we might need. No one else would do that if that person would be our enemy." I explained to her. I turned to Coral. "So, which one should we take?" I heard a large ring and Coral took something out of his pocket. He put it against his ear.

"Yeah? You found out which paths we should take? Cool, see you there." Coral talked into the phone. He put it back in his pocket and told me the stairs we should take. Me and Kit nodded and we followed Coral.

We took the middle stairs, then the right, then the left, then the right, then the right again, then the middle. We kept going in that pattern until I saw a human with a sword.

"What are you? A cartoon or something?" The lady asked.

"No, we're Toons." I said as I pointed towards myself with my thumb. She swung the sword at Coral and, ouch, that's got to hurt. Do you know the saying "off with your head!" Well, that is exactly what happened to Coral. I stared at his head in horror. I then sensed something. I quickly pulled Kit down with me and the sword went right over our heads.

"Impossible, my sword never missed!" The lady yelled. I saw her out of balance. I then went for a blow. But somehow, a force field appeared and I flew out of the mansion along with Kit.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I landed face-first into the ground.

"If this keeps on happening, I'm gonna screw the author up." I said. Kit was right next to me. We got up and saw a dirt path. "It looks like that screwed up dog was right, this must be the medieval times in earth."

"You've been to earth before?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, but only for a couple days." I said. "That was when the Glooms striked ToonTown." I started to follow the path with Kit.

"Wow." Kit said with astonishment. We were at a place that looks like a trading center. There was music playing, people talking, and there was barely any fights. Everyone was very nice. Now the music, it sounded like the music at Chun-nan in Sonic Unleashed. After walking around for a bit, I heard someone mention something about the "Silk Route." I heard about it when I bothered to pay attention in history. It's this place where people trade with foreign counties. The route was traveled by lots of people. The good thing was is of you lived at the middle of Europe, the route was only a few miles away. Know that I think about, I wonder why we were learning about earth when we don't even live there. I felt a tug on my arm.

"Hey Tas, I heard the sword Excalibur is here waiting to be pulled out by a true knight." Kit said. I looked up at the sky for a moment then turned to her again.

"That might be exactly what we need to defeat the old screwed up lady." I said. "Do you know where it is located?" Kit smiled and nodded at the same time. She then pointed at a cave. "Okay then, let's go in!" I yelled as I dashed towards it with Kit flopping behind me.

"Wow." I said. I went behind the sword and got ready to pull it out.

"Tas, please, be careful. I heard that if you don't pull out the sword, you'll die." Kit warned me.

"Pfft, that's nothing. I died like, 2 times so far." I said with a hint of laughter. Remember the special for Toons vs. Life and Toons vs. Ninjas? I grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out with all my strength. I raised the sword up with two hand to show the silver blade. Then something hit my head. "Ow." I said while accidentally catching a metal glove. I put it on and looked at it. I turned my arm 180 degrees, then back.

"I never knew a knave can pull out a mighty sword like me." A voice said.

"Whoa, did that sword just talk?" Kit asked while pointing at it.

"Yes, girl, I did." The sword said.

"Why is your attitude like that?" I asked.

"Try sitting at the same place for centuries. You'll know how that will feel." Excalibur said.

"Shut up and lets go fight that evil women." I said.

"Wait, knave, you will need some training with me before you face anyone." Excalibur told me.

"Ugh, fine." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, knave, first, you have to learn how to use a sword." Excalibur said.

"That's easy, you just have to swing and block." I said.

"You still need to practice."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." That went on for a couple of minutes until Kit slapped me.

"OW!" I yelled in pain.

"Shut up and listen to the sword." Kit said.

"Never thought anyone would tell me that." I said.

"Here is what you have to do." Excalibur started. He pointed his blade at a course. "You have to break all the targets but avoid hitting the cardboard civilians."

"Piece of crap cake." I said. I thought about what I said. "I mean crab cake!"

.

"Now for my favorite one." Excalibur said with a hint of excitement in his voice. He morphed into two golden boomerangs. A dummy appeared. "All you have to do is swing your arms and try to hit your enemy." Said the dual voice of Excalibur. I swung my right arm. It created a huge rip at the belly. I swung my left arm and another rip appeared. I swung both boomerang up and the dummy flew into the air. I jumped and swung my right arm, then my left. It blasted into the floor.

"Wow." I said with astonishment.

"Now for the hardest part." The mono voice of Excalibur said. He turned back into a sword without my knowledge. "To summon my dual form, just pull me with two hands but that's not the final lesson." A bolt of lightning struck me. I hovered in the air, trying to turn the pain into energy. After the shock was over, I fell onto my knees. "Sorry, but that is what you will expect while you face the lady who illegally took the throne. I am now going to teach you now how to redirect the lightning back to the sender."

"Alright, let it come at me." I said. I started to run in place. A bolt of lightning came at me but slower. I swung the sword but the lightning traveled through the metal and it electrocuted me again. I felt anger starting to boil up. I stopped running but another strike of lightning hit me again. I fell backwards. Another bolt hit me.

"Excalibur, stop it!" Kit said.

"I can't, it has gone out of my control!" Excalibur yelled. Crack! Another bolt hit me. Time slowed down 75 percent. One more hit and I'm done for. Another bolt of lightning shot out of the door. With all my strength, I swung Excalibur but I missed and the lightning struck me, but the anger inside exploded right out of me. I somehow redirected the lightning and turned it into fire. I dropped the sword and shot both of my arms forward together and a blast of fire came out of it. It hit the chamber and it exploded. When the smoke cleared out, the chamber was unscathed but no more lightning came out of it.

.

"Ow, my head." I said, rubbing my head. I noticed I was in a different room. It feels like I was found unconscious and someone carried me to a bed. That reminds me of "that day." I started to hear voices.

"So who's that mouse?" Asked a voice.

"Tas The Toon Mouse." Kit's voice said. I opened the door and saw an old lady, Kit, and Excalibur sitting on a table.

"Good morning, Tas!" Shouted Kit. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." I said. I looked at the lady. "Who's this?"

"This is Petunia, the lady who gave us shelter." Kit said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello." I said, raising my hand a little.

"Hello dear." Said Petunia with a smile.

"We got to go now. Thank you for giving us shelter, though." Kit said.

"Aww, okay. Visit anytime!" Petunia waved. I grabbed Excalibur and dashed out of the house with Kit.

.

"Who are you?" A person in armor asked. He had a curved but sharp sword.

"Knave." Excalibur said.

"Hey, that's not my name!" I shouted. The person didn't listen, though.

"Alright, knave, you must be enemies with the lady. This is why I have to destroy you." The knight said.

"You're working for her?" I asked. He didn't answer, instead, he swung his sword at me. I quickly jumped out of the way.

I swung back and our swords clashed. This reminded of a game. I pushed Excalibur to the left. It created sparks. I swung again and it clashed with the knight. I swung again and our sword clashed again but this time, he lost balance. I dashed forward and swung the sword onto his chest. He collapsed onto his elbows.

"See ya." I said as I dashed away, but I didn't know that Kit wasn't with me.

.

I suddenly collapsed. Something was burning inside of me. "Ow." I said quietly. Something then tripped over my right side. I turned to my left and saw Kit on standing next to me.

"There you are Tas," Kit said. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something is building up inside of me." I said.

"Come on, we're almost there." Kit pointed at a mansion. I cannot believe I missed that.

"I'll try, but I'm going to need some help." I said. She gave me her hand and I took it. I got up and used Excalibur as a walking stick. I looked at Kit and saw she had a worried look.

"Tas, are we ever going to get back to ToonTown?" Kit asked.

"Yes, we are." I said with a smile.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Remember the portal we entered through? We have a mission and we have to complete it." I said.

"Shut up and keep walking." Excalibur joined the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tas, we're there!" Kit said. I looked up and saw the door. I opened it and saw two smiling guys with swords. The fright caused me to accidentally cast fire, burning them into ashes.

"It looks like I'm about to learn a new form." I said. "Kit, do you re-

**Fast-forwarding**

"Wow, that was quick." I said. "I didn't even finish my sentence." I blinked and saw the lady. I grabbed Excalibur with two hands and pointed at the lady. "Ready when you are." She ran quietly and jumped at me. I divided Excalibur into two and blocked the attack. She lost balance and I kicked her in the belly. She flipped backwards and landed on the ground away from me. I pointed the sword at her with one hand and shot a fire ball at her. She countered it by swinging her sword but I returned it by doing the same thing. Somehow, the lady divided her sword and threw one half at me. I cartwheeled to the right and dodged the returning boomerang. I dashed towards her and divided my sword. I created a temporary shield around me and went to close-combat. I jumped and swung both boomerangs. They were blocked and I got hit by a slash. I fell backwards but felt no pain. I got up and jumped to the lady. She smiled and shot an unexpected lightning bolt. I shot backwards and landed on my belly on the wall. I slipped off and landed on my back. The shield disappeared. I got up quickly but I went onto my knees. Rage was filling me up. Then I felt a burning sensation on every part of my body. I grunted a few times and I stayed on my knees until I couldn't bear the pain any longer and fell onto my belly. I tensed my muscles to convert the pain into energy but there was too much, but then, I noticed that my hands are no longer burning, but they're on fire. It was painless, though. Then it started to leave my forearms, elbow, arms, shoulders, everywhere but the sensation transformed into fire. My ears was part fire, and the same thing my head.

**I am Fire Tas.**

Bio:

Age: About 20 seconds and counting

Powers: Fire as powerful as heck. Flying.

Weakness: Water

Transformed with the help of: Rage, pain

Did personality change: No

Ranking for favoritism by author: 1st

Ranking for power: 2nd. Proceeded by Dark Tas, Succeeded Light Tas.

Catch-phrase: "You messed with the wrong mouse!"

Special Ability: Flared Up

.

"You messed with the wrong mouse!" I yelled. I dashed towards the lady and grabbed her. She quickly turned to ashes and died. I quickly reverted back to my regular form and grabbed Excalibur. "Mission accomplished." I said to him.


End file.
